Una canción más
by AleSt
Summary: Me esfuerzo por no enamorarme de él, pero cuando vuelvo a sentir su aliento caliente en mi cuello fallo completamente y sé que estoy perdida. Regalo de cumpleaños para Lauz9. Felicidades!


**Disclaimer: La trilogía _Pure_ y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Julianna Baggot.**

* * *

 **Una canción más**

—No sé porque tienes que tratarme así, pensé que eras una buena persona —suelto y me pongo de pie.

No quiero irme realmente, quiero quedarme junto a Perdiz, sentada junto a él, codo con codo. Son sus ojos, sus ojos grises que parecen ocultar todo un mundo dentro de él. Pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que irme. Se trata de dignidad.

Me alejo de él sin mirar atrás. Me reúno con el grupo de chicas que se arremolinan alrededor de la ponchera. Todas hablan sobre sus vestidos, el maquillaje, el tiempo que les ha tomado arreglarse para la ocasión, lo maravilloso que se ve el salón.

Yo fui la encargada de la decoración para el baile anual, puse todo mi empeño en ello. Quería que todo se viera como antes de las detonaciones, tomé varios de los recortes de revistas que se exponen en la Sala de los Fundadores para decorar el salón. Quería que fuera una noche especial para Perdiz y para mí.

Deseaba que Perdiz me pidiera ser su acompañante. De entre todos los chicos de la Academia, era con él con el que deseaba venir más que nadie y cuando me lo pidió, me encontré deseando sentir el viento acariciándome el rostro porque de cierta manera siempre he pensado que el viento le da realismo a las cosas. Sin embargo, dentro de la Cúpula el viento no existe, ni la lluvia, ni la sensación del sol quemando tu piel. Nos encontramos en un ambiente controlado, superficial.

Sentí una emoción inexplicable en el pecho cuando Perdiz me pidió venir al baile ¿cómo un chico como él podría fijarse en mí? pensé, pero lo hizo. Lo hizo y yo estaba feliz de acompañarlo.

Me arreglé lo mejor que pude, con un vestido de seda entallado en la cintura y que dibuja un suave perfil de mi cuerpo, me siento algo incómoda con el escote porque es mucho más bajo de lo que he usado antes, pero de todos modos el vestido me gusta. Ahora pienso que tal vez para Perdiz ha resultado molesta mi apariencia porque no encuentro explicación para su comportamiento tan cortante y hasta mal educado.

Pienso y pienso en que es lo que pude hacer o decir para molestarlo, pero no encuentro motivo alguno y me frustra el no saber porque de verdad quiero hablar con él, quiero realmente conocerlo.

—Así que, Perdiz es tu acompañante, Lyda. Quién lo diría —murmura Minerva. —Perdiz es el chico más codiciado, lo sabes ¿no? —veo una chispa en sus ojos —Perdiz Willux —dice su nombre como si lo saboreara. No me gusta.

—Sí —respondo con firmeza. —Perdiz me pidió que lo acompañara al baile. No tiene nada de raro.

—No, claro que no, pero su apellido si que lo hace extraño si me lo preguntas. Es un Willux. Aunque parece como si no quisiera estar aquí —todas miramos en dirección a la mesa al mismo tiempo. —Sin embargo se ve estupendo esta noche.

Todas las demás chicas asienten efusivamente y se reúnen en un círculo y aunque me dejan espacio no me uno a ellas. Me quedo observando a Perdiz y descubro que ha sacado algo de mi bolso y lo oculta rápidamente en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Me congelo en el acto.

—¿Estás bien, Lyda? —pregunta una de las chicas.

—Sí, sí. Voy a regresar a mi mesa —alcanzo a decir mientras observo a Perdiz levantarse y caminar en dirección al baño que está al fondo del pasillo, pero el profesor Glassings lo intercepta.

Me siento en mi lugar y enseguida tomo mi bolso y busco por algo, cualquier cosa, que me haga falta. No tardo en darme cuenta que las llaves de la Sala de los Fundadores no está.

¿Para qué quiere Perdiz esas llaves? En esa Sala actualmente se encuentra una exhibición del como se solía vivir y como era el interior de las casas antes de las detonaciones. Una muestra del hogar. ¿Qué es lo que busca ahí?

Perdiz y el profesor Glassings están enfrascados en una conversación amistosa hasta que después de unos minutos Glassings se aleja.

Me pongo de pie al ver a Perdiz salir del baile y lo sigo. Necesito saber para que quiere mis llaves.

Lo sigo a una prudente distancia. Al principio da la impresión de que se dirige de vuelta a las habitaciones de la Academia y siento una punzada de decepción. ¿Acaso no pensaba despedirse? Me cuestiono. Sin embargo, apenas gira en la primera esquina lo veo cambiar de dirección. Va rumbo a la Sala de los Fundadores.

Me escondo detrás de la pared de la esquina. Prueba con la llave mas grande cuando está frente a la puerta y ésta se abre sin hacer ningún sonido. Se adentra en el Salón sigilosamente.

Me quedo esperando unos minutos, pero él no da señales de salir. Por alguna extraña razón decido ir con él, tal vez busca algo y yo puedo ayudarlo, aunque no debería.

Camino rápidamente por el pasillo y entro en el Salón.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ —cuestiono al verlo con una especie de linterna en la cocina falsa.

— _Nada_ —contesta sorprendido.

Enciendo las luces de la pared, esas que apenas iluminan y parpadeo hasta que me adapto a la iluminación.

— _¿Quiero saberlo?_ —insisto. De todas formas, ¿qué es lo que busca en la cocina falsa?

— _No lo creo_ —dice mirándome fijamente con esos ojos grises.

Lo miro también y decido que confío en él. A pesar de su comportamiento, confío en que realmente necesita lo que está buscando aquí.

— _Miraré para otro lado y contaré hasta veinte_ —musito y antes de girarme hacia la puerta soy capaz de distinguir un destello de confianza en su mirada. Él también confía en mí.

Empiezo a contar y antes de llegar a quince, escucho sus pasos acercándose hacia mí.

— _Vamos_ —lo escucho decir.

Me quedo mirándolo por un par de segundos y noto que Perdiz comienza a incomodarse. Quizá piensa que voy a interrogarlo, no pienso hacerlo. Me reúno con él y apago las luces, Perdiz me entrega las llaves y en el proceso su mano toca la mía. Cierro la puerta cuando los dos salimos al pasillo.

— _Actuemos como la gente normal. Así nadie sospechará_ —susurra.

— _Vale_ —asiento.

Entonces Perdiz me toma de la mano, como si fuera algo natural. Me pongo nerviosa sin motivo alguno, tal vez porque nunca imaginé lo cálida que podría ser su mano.

Regresamos al baile. De alguna forma siento que Perdiz es alguien diferente al chico que salió de aquí hace unos minutos. Como si estuviera resuelto a hacer algo, a cumplir un destino.

Perdiz no se detiene cuando entramos al salón, me conduce hasta el centro de la pista. Paso mis brazos por su cuello y entrelazo mis dedos en su nuca, él me rodea la cintura con las manos y me acerca un poco más. Él inclina su cabeza hacia abajo a la altura de la mía. Siento su respiración en mi cuello, suspira y esa acción hace que me ruborice.

Nos mecemos al compás de la música y cuando esta termina Perdiz se separa de mí, pero no del todo. Su mirada se engancha a la mía y mi corazón comienza a latir muy rápido. Su rostro está tan cerca del mío que sin poder evitarlo me pongo de puntillas y lo beso. Sus labios son igual de cálidos que su mano y al cabo de un segundo están moviéndose junto a los míos. Sus manos se deslizan por mis costados y me aprieta firmemente de la cintura.

Por un momento me olvido de todo. Olvido su intromisión en la Sala de los Fundadores y relego el horrible pensamiento de ser usada por él para venir al baile y así tener acceso a las llaves porque a pesar de que es así, ahora tengo la seguridad de que no fue su intención usarme. Me dejo llevar por las sensaciones que nuestro beso me provocan. Sin embargo no puedo pretender por siempre y me alejo de él como si acabara de darme cuenta que estamos rodeados de gente.

Observo a nuestro alrededor y me doy cuenta que ninguno de los maestros se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, solo algunos de los chicos de la Academia lo han notado.

— _Es tarde_ —menciono. No sé que más decir.

— _Una canción más_ —su voz tiene una nota de súplica.

Asiento porque quiero bailar con él. Lo haría por siempre si de mí dependiera.

Perdiz toma mi mano y la coloca sobre su hombro, inclina nuevamente la cabeza y su mejilla roza la mía. Cierro los ojos para contener la explosión de emociones que se desatan dentro de mí y dejo que me lleve alrededor de la pista.

Me esfuerzo por no enamorarme de él, pero cuando vuelvo a sentir su aliento caliente en mi cuello fallo completamente y sé que estoy perdida.

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños Lauz! No me puedo creer que este es ya el segundo cumpleaños que festejamos! Como ha pasado el tiempo y me siento totalmente afortunada por ser de las personas que pueden compartir contigo una fecha tan especial como esta, aunque soy más afortunada por ser tu amiga, eso sí.**

 **Cuando pensé en escribir este fic para ti me emocioné porque sé cuánto te gusta Lyda como personaje (sigo diciendo que es muy ingenua, la pobre xD) y estaba muy entusiasmada y ahora realmente espero que te guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo porque de verdad lo disfruté.**

 **Lauz, amiga te deseo el mejor de los cumpleaños, pero sobretodo deseo que cada día sea uno especial, uno en que te pase siempre algo maravilloso, algo que te haga sonreír y te devuelva en una mínima parte todo lo bueno que haces por quienes te rodean. Gracias Lauz, por todo.**

 **Te envío una gran abrazo a la distancia! Feliz cumple!**

 **Pd: Cruzo los dedos para que con esto pueda arreglar el corazón roto que te dejé por la otra historia que te mandé T_T Prometo arreglarlo para Navidad, esa historia no va a quedarse así T_T**


End file.
